Désolation
by Ryuamy
Summary: Ils pensés n'être que 10 à avoir survécu à l'Ouragan. Pourront-ils arrivés et survivre à la ville dont parle Nathan? Quels secret cache cette communauté sans adulte? Inazuma eleven ne m'appartient pas. /!\ Yaoi /!\
1. Chapitre 1

Je poste cette fic pour souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire à ma meilleure amie, qui se reconnaîtra. Donc _Joyeux Anniversaire._ ;)

* * *

 _PDV: Shawn_

\- T'es sur que c'est par ici ? demanda Jude en soupirant.

Ça faisait 1 mois que nous marchions, tous les survivants de l'Ouragan, nous étions 10, seulement 10 à y avoir survécus. Et depuis nous cherchions un vers endroits qui peut-être n'existait pas.

Enfin si il existait apparemment, vu que Nathan y serait allé quand il était plus petit.

\- Oui, ce n'est plus très loin, confirma le garçon des vents.

Je poussai un discret soupir de lassitude. Personne n'osait lui dire que, comme le reste de la planète, cet endroit avait été surement détruit. Chacun se raccrochai à l'idée qu'il restai peut-être une ville au monde qui ne ressemblai pas à un champ de ruines.

Que nous n'étions pas les derniers pas les derniers. Nathan ne nous avez rien dit de cet endroit. Axel qui était le seul à avoir osait lui en parler, avait juste réussi à comprendre que c'était une ville et qu'on devait " _les_ " trouver.

\- Là, nous arrêta Nathan.

Ok... mais il n'y avait rien ici, juste une forêt de plus avec d'autres créatures bizarres.

\- T'es sur que c'est ici, vérifia Axel en voulant regarder de plus près.

Nathan le retient avant qu'il ne s'avance plus. Il tendit le doigt, non pas à hauteur humaine, mais dans les feuilles des arbres. A ce moment là, quelque chose tomba de l'arbre.

Non pas encore. La dernière fois on s'était retrouver face à un serpent géant qui nous avez regardé sans bougé pendant presque une journée entière.

\- Qui êtes vous et que faites vous là ? demanda la chose.

Une autre voix humaine. Depuis le temps. Par contre le ton de la voix ne semblait pas du même avis. On avait quand même le droit de venir faire une promenade dans cette forêt bizarre, où il y avait des trucs bizarres.

Non, elle ne me fait pas du tout peur. Ou juste un peu.

\- Jane ? s'étonna Nathan, avant de grimaçait.

\- Nathan ? répondit la dite Jane sur le même ton.

\- Respecte le protocole, interrompit une autre personne en tombant à son tour.

Ils vivaient dans les arbres, ou quoi ? Le garçon, car il était évident que c'était un garçon, semblait ne pas aimer la jeune blonde.

\- Vas-y appelles la, s'énerva t-elle.

C'était un peu étrange, ils parlaient comme si on était pas là. D'ailleurs c'était aussi étrange que, ni Torch, ni Caleb n'est encore rien dit. Je me retournai vers eux. Les regards de Jude et de Fox suffisaient à leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'avait pas intérêt de dire quelques choses.

Seule question restait. Par quel miracle les deux autres les écoutaient? Je finis par décider que je ne voulais pas savoir. Je me retournai, et on resta ainsi plusieurs minutes sans parler.

Le seul qui semblait calme était Nathan. Après quelques minutes, une autre personne surgit des arbres. Vraiment, je vais finir par me posai des questions.

\- Je vois, elle aurait du venir, fit la nouvelle venu.

\- Pourquoi c'est toi qui est venu ? l'attaqua Jane.

La jeune ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant, et la regarda avec un air sévère. J'avais l'impression que si le garçon était enclin à ne rien dire, cela n'allait pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Elle est au Conseil, lui répliqua t-elle.

Cette fois Jane ne dit rien, elle devait, ou respecter ce Conseil, ou le craindre. Bizarrement je penchai plutôt pour la deuxième solution.

\- Elle va venir ? demanda le garçon.

Mais c'est qui cette " _Elle_ ". La jeune fille, pas Jane l'autre, attrapa un boitier à sa ceinture. Après quelques secondes, elle releva la tête.

\- Maintenant elle arrive, commenta t-elle en souriant.

Si elle n'aimais pas Jane, elle était très à l'aise avec le garçon. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Venez, on va l'attendre, finit-il par nous dire.

Enfin, ils avaient compris qu'ils n'étaient pas seul. On va finalement bougé, même si on ne sait pas où on va. Les deux premier venu repartirent dans les arbres.

\- On va devoir passé par là ? demanda Paolo, inquiet.

\- Non.

Et bien, cette fille avait beaucoup de caractère, mais elle n'était pas très bavarde, pour l'instant. On continua de la suivre pendant un moment. Soudain, elle s'arrêta devant un arbre.

Encore et toujours des arbres, Paolo me jeta un regard blasé, il devait pensé la même chose que moi. Avaient-ils une obsession des arbres ? En voyant notre incrédule, Nathan nous indiqua l'arbre.

Il voulait qu'on voit quoi, en dehors d'un arbre ? C'est au moment où je pensai cela que je remarquai un fin fil qui partait de du tronc et disparaissait au dessus des arbres.

Il me faisait pensé à une tyrolienne, mais le seul problème c'est que si on pouvait venir, je ne voyais pas comment on pouvait repartir. La fille nous dit de rester ici, et contourna l'arbre.

Après plusieurs minutes, elle revient vers nous. Elle tenait dans..gans ? Que voulait-elle qu'on face avec des gans ? Au moment où j'allai posé la question, un bruit au dessus de nous me coupa.

D'un seul coup trois personnes apparurent devant nous. La jeune fille qui nous avez accompagné sourit à la personne du milieu. Un autre être qu'elle devait appréciait.

\- Nathan, que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda la personne du milieu.

\- Minami, en disant cela il prit un air soulagé.

Il devait connaître cette Minami, comme Jane, mais au contraire de la blonde, Nathan devait bien l'aimer. Axel lui jeta un regard surpris. Ou son amant lui avait déjà parler de cette fille, ou il se demandait combien de chose Nathan lui avait cacher.

J'étais presque certain que Nathan lui en avait déjà parler, il était tellement rare que les deux amoureux ne se disent pas tout. D'ailleurs Axel avait été très surpris que Nathan ne veuille rien lui dire au sujet de la ville.

\- Ou est Isabelle ? demanda Minami, après avoir regarder toutes les personnes présentes.

On avait découvert il n'y a pas longtemps qu'Isabelle, la coéquipière de Xavier était aussi la sœur de notre ami au cheveux bleus. Mais on n'en avait pas beaucoup parler.

Depuis l'Ouragan, nous n'arrivions plus à ressentir de tristesse pour les personnes qui n'y ont pas survécus. On a l'impression que ça avait été nécessaire, ce qui rendait les choses très étranges, car on savait ce qu'on devrait ressentir.

\- Elle n'est plus, affirma Axel en attrapant la main de Nathan.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé, Minami sembla s'intéressé à lui. Elle le regarda de la tête au pieds, avant de sourire. Finalement, Minami se retourna vers une des personnes derrière elle.

Et moi pour une raison étrange, je ressenti de la jalousie envers Nathan, mais pourquoi. Ma famille était morte, et pourquoi serai-je jaloux de quelqu'un qui a perdu toute sa famille?

\- Code A37, annonça t-elle.

Un garçon s'avança vers nous.

\- Tu es sur, il ne sont pas agressif, contesta la fille.

Minami la regarda en levant les sourcils. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas contente, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression qu'elle réfléchissait à la remarque.

\- Eh bien puisque Cate le dit, K8, proposa Minami en se retournant vers nous.

Cate leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne dit rien de plus.

\- Nathan, tu viens avec moi, continua Minami en faisant semblant de n'avoir pas remarquer le geste de Cate.

Nathan hocha la tête, Axel regarda tout le groupe.

\- Je viens aussi, affirma t-il sans posai la question.

Minami le regarda encore une fois, avant de hausser les épaules. Si Axel pouvait venir, eux aussi, non?

\- Je peux venir ? demanda Xavier.

\- Non.

Ce "non" là, indiquai clairement que nous devions pas trop en demander. Cate nous donna à chacun un gant. Un seul et unique gant. Il allait nous servir à quoi ? Tout le groupe regarda Nathan avec des yeux rond.

Mais celui-ci ne remarqua rien et mit son gant, comme si c'était totalement normale de ne mettre qu'un gant. Axel finit par haussait les épaules et l'enfila à sont tour.

On l'imita. Minami indiqua à Cate et au deux un endroit dans la forêt. Les trois hochèrent la tête. Nathan et Axel attrapèrent le fil qui était devant nous. Cate nous fit signe de la suivre.

Elle nous emmena devant un autre arbre avec un fil. L'un des deux garçons posa sa main sur le fil, et parti au dessus des arbres, Cate nous demanda de le suivre.

Caleb et Torch partirent sans hésiter. Je fus le dernier à partir. Je me demande ce que font Nathan et Axel, et ce que on va devenir.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Salut, ce chapitre sera plus porté sur la description de la ville et de son organisation. Je m'excuse d'avance s'il ne vous paît pas. Bonne lecture. ;)_

* * *

 _PDV: Nathan_

Je me souvenais de beaucoup de chose au sujet de la ville, mais pas de l'avoir déjà vu depuis les airs. Et c'était une chose incroyable. La cité était une ancienne ville, une partie était en ruine, mais le reste était splendide.

Au centre se trouvait une grande tour de verre, je savais qu'elle était très utile pour certaines personnes, malgré le fait que je ne me souvenais pas pour qui. Autour, il y avait différent quartier.

Le premier été composé de centaine de maison, toute identique, et construite de manière symétrique. Si je me souviens bien, les Métayer y vivaient. Ils cultivaient le terre, et fournissaient la nourriture.

Le quartier suivant été fait d'une série d'immeuble à moitié détruit, et de grand bâtiment, dans le même état. Les Protecteurs habitaient dans des souterrains au dessous d'eux. Minami était leur meneuse.

Ensuite, de grand bâtiment que je savais être des anciens tribunaux, où séjourner les Intègres. Les Intègres étaient doué pour s'occuper de la justice et l'administration.

Après venait six bateaux, posaient à même le sol. La dernière fois, on pouvait la faction des Lettrés. Evidemment ils étaient tous passionné par le savoir, ou tout les trucs du même genre. Il me semblait que leur meneuse était apparenté à Minami, mais je ne me souvenais pas de son nom.

Et enfin une dernière partie, la plus grande, elle était faite de forêt et de montagne. A ma connaissance personne ne l'habitait, mais je n'étais pas sur car c'était le seul endroit où je n'avais pas eu le droit d'aller.

\- On arrive, entendis-je derrière moi.

Et en effet, devant moi la tour de verre se rapproché à grande vitesse, et d'un seul coup je m'arrêtai net. Je regardai en dessus de moi, pour découvrir le sol à quelques centimètres de mes pieds.

Je remarquai un garçon qui devait nous attendre depuis un moment vu qu'il venait de se levait du mur. Il me fit signe de la suivre, et je lâchai la tyrolienne. Axel me suivit quelques secondes après.

Minami nous arriva à son tour et avança d'un pas décider vers une porte qui jusque là n'avait pas retenu mon attention. Elle ne vérifia pas si on la suivait, mais le garçon attendit que l'on soit passé pour nous suivre.

On entra dans une salle ronde. Une boule de poils blanche se jeta sur Minami. La meneuse caressa ce qui me semblai être une panthère. Il me semblai que c'était important, mais impossible de me souvenir pourquoi.

Minami nous fit signe d'attendre ici, et parti par une porte dissimulé dans le mur. Le garçon tendit la main, avec l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

\- Vos gants, dit-il en voyant que nous ne réagissions pas.

Axel et moi enlevâmes les fameux gants, et on les lui tendit. Il les prit et se retourna quand on entendit du bruit provenant de la porte par laquelle était sorti Minami.

On entendit des bruits sourds, comme si plusieurs personnes râlait en même temps, mais avant qu'on puisse comprendre contre quoi, une voix que je ne connaissais, mais dont je ne me rappelais pas à qui elle appartenait, retentit.

\- **Mais vous allez vous taire ?**

Bizarrement un long silence s'en suivit. Le garçon qui attendait avec nous sourit, comme s'il savait très bien ce qui se passer de l'autre côté.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Nathan.

Je sursauté, je ne l'avais pas entendu s'approché. J'allais lui dire le peu que je savais, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une petite fille qui devait avoir 12 ans au maximum, et encore.

\- Salut, vous pouvez venir devant le Conseil.

Et elle reparti dans la salle sans nous attendre. Le Conseil, maintenant qu'elle en parle je me souviens. La tour de verre c'est le lieu de réunion du Conseil. Reste plus cas me souvenir de qui il est constituer...

Axel m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraîna à sa suite dans la salle du Conseil. Minami se tenait debout, dans un amphithéâtre. La moitié des personnes présentes donnait l'impression de vouloir l'assassiné. Un quart nous fixé, et l'autre quart dormait ou regardait par les fenêtres.

Minami nous fit signe de venir la rejoindre, ce qu'on s'empressa de faire. Une fois qu'on fut derrière elle, Minami se retourna vers le Conseil. Enfin je crois qu'en fait le Conseil n'était constitué de huit personnes et que les autres était juste des spectateurs.

Sauf si les personnes sur les sièges rouges sont des membres du conseil, même s'il y avait un siège vide.

\- Comme je le disais, avant qu'on m'interrompt, Nathan fait partit des notres, je n'avais pas le droit de le laisser dehors, c'était contre les règles.

Minami semblait avoir décidé que la meilleure défense était l'attaque. Mais si elle pensait que personne ne réagirait, c'était loupé, toutes les personnes présentes se relevèrent d'un bond.

\- Faire entré des étrangers est, aussi, contre les règles, répliqua une voix qui venait du fond de la salle.

\- C'est sûr que les règles tu les connais, ricana une voix.

Minami leva les yeux au ciel, mais au moment où elle allait répondre, une fille entra dans la salle. Elle ignora le Conseil et se dirigea vers Minami. Les deux filles parlèrent à voix basse.

La fille avait les cheveux qui partaient du rouge sang, et qui finissaient avec des pointes blanches. Elle avait des yeux gris ardoise, très jolis.

\- Bien.

La fille au cheveux rouge, se retourna et commença à partir quand, une série de Bip retentit. Minami attrapa un boitier à sa ceinture et se pencha dessus. Quand elle releva la tête, elle avait l'air en colère.

La fille au cheveux rouge revient vers Minami.

\- Tu veux que j'y aille ? demanda t-elle.

Minami soupira, avant de secouer la tête.

\- Non Cate, aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression que ça ne sert à rien. Mais reste ici on pourrait avoir besoin des tes services.

En disant ça elle nous indiqua de la tête. Cate hocha la tête.

\- Zaya, tu viens je pourrais avoir besoin de toi.

Une des filles assise sur les sièges rouges se leva et rejoignis Minami. Elle était rousse et avait les yeux orange. Elle avait l'air plus jeune que Minami, mais j'avais l'impression que c'était souvent le cas.

Les deux partirent et Cate nous fit signe de la suivre. Une fois sortis on entendit le Conseil râlai contre Minami. Cate s'assit sur une des chaises de la pièce. Ce que je n'avais pas remarquai jusqu'à maintenant c'était l'animal qui la suivait.

En effet un lynx venait de sauter sur ses genoux. Et me demander pas comment il fait pour y rester, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il le fait. Maintenant qu j'y pense toutes les personnes que nous avions vu, avaient tous un animal avec eux.

Je chercher du regard Axel qui regardait par la fenêtre. Je m'approcher.

\- Les bateaux, c'est là où vivent les Lettrés. Il me semble que leur meneuse est de la famille de Minami.

\- Je suis la cousine de Minami.

On se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Les trois dernières personnes qui étaient assises sur les sièges rouge venait nous voir. Je ne savais si c'était une bonne chose ou pas.

En tout cas le lynx de Cate se leva et vint se placé devant nous. Cate se redressa pour faire face aux nouveaux venu.

\- Et Cate détend-toi, on ne va pas leur faire de mal, à tes deux protégés.

Cate se leva pour de bon et se plaça devant celui qui avait parler. Il était blond au yeux bleu.

\- J'ai mes ordres Shigeru, on ne les touche pas. Et non ce ne sont pas mes protégés.

L'autre garçon aux cheveux vert et aux yeux argentés haussa les épaules.

\- Tu sais qu'on ne leur fera rien, personne ne veut que Minami se mette en colère, hors il semble qu'elle veut que ceux-là reste vivant.

\- C'est sur que ma cousine en colère, on mal partie.

La seule jeune fille du groupe était brune au yeux vert. La cousine de Minami ne lui ressemblé pas du tout. Minami avait les cheveux blancs presque transparents, et les yeux bleu glacier.

\- Mais commençons par les présentations, moi je m'appelle Mei, le blond comme Cate la dit c'est Shigeru et l'autre c'est Magnus. Un conseil ne fait pas attention à ce qu'il dise.

Les deux garçons commencèrent à protesté, quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Minami.

\- Le Conseil a décider qu'ils resteraient chez moi, jusqu'à ce qu'on leur trouve une place.

\- T'es sûr on peut en prendre quelques uns, si tu veux, proposa Magnus.

\- Non, ils ont dit qu'ils devaient rejoindre les autres, et qu je devaient les faire entre dans le rang.

Axel me regarda en haussant les sourcils avant de se retournait vers les meneurs.

\- Et d'ailleurs, ils sont où nos amis ?

Les meneurs qui jusqu'à la nous avait gentiment ignoraient, se retournèrent vers nous. Cate nous sourit.

\- T'inquiètes tu vas vite le savoir.


	3. Chapitre 3

_PDV: Paolo_

Cate nous avait emmenés dans une salle au milieu de la forêt. Elle nous avait tous poussés dedans, en nous disant d'attendre sans bouger. Non pas qu'on aurait pu, car de toute façon, elle nous avait très gentiment enfermé.

Ce qui n'était pas vraiment du goût de Caleb et de Torch. Ça faisait environ une heure que les deux alternaient entre taper sur la porte, qui ne bougeait pas, insulter Cate et insulter Minami. Ils avaient fini assommer par Xavier, il avait d'ailleurs était soutenu par toutes les personnes qui voulaient rester saine d'esprit.

Depuis on était assis à attendre. Les deux têtes brûlés s'étaient finalement réveillées et avaient retenu la leçon de Xavier: ça ne sers à rien de taper la pauvre porte qui n'avait rien fait, sauf à finir assommer.

Même s'ils continuaient d'insulter les deux filles. C'était à celui qui trouveraient le plus d'insulte dans un temps donner. C'est à dire avant que Xavier refasse des siennes.

\- J'ai faim, dit Jordan.

Une phrase trop souvent répéter à mon goût aujourd'hui. Pendant que Xavier le rassurait sur le fait que nous allions bientôt manger, Shawn sortit de ses pensées.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils sont où, Nathan et Axel ?

\- Si on prend en compte que Cate est partie depuis environ dix minutes et qu'il faut deux minutes pour revenir à l'ordre du départ d'Axel, de Nathan et de Minami, et qu'on suppose que leur tyrolienne dure environ cinq minutes. Cela si on conclue que Cate est partie les rejoindre, elle devrait être arriver depuis trois minutes, si on comprend le fait qu'ils devaient rester là-bas deux minutes de plus, on arrive à la conclusion qu'il nous faudrait plus de neuf minutes de patience, et donc attendre neuf minutes pour savoir où sont Axel et Nathan, conclut Jude.

Eh bien, je crois que de ce qu'il a dit j'ai réussi à comprendre "attendre neuf minutes pour savoir où sont Axel et Nathan". Fox hacha la tête, l'air d'avoir tout compris mais Torch le regarda comme s'il était en train de tomber du ciel. Shawn se retourna vers Caleb.

\- En gros, il a dit d'attendre.

Il existe beaucoup de traducteur différent, il y en a pour l'anglais et l'allemand, d'autres pour le chinois et le portugais ou encore pour le grec, le latin et les hiéroglyphes.

Bien, je viens d'apprendre que Caleb était était le traducteur de Jude. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'on avait passé un mois ensemble, jour et nuit. Bon, il faut dire que je ne l'avais pas vu beaucoup.

Il était soit avec Fox pour comprendre pourquoi on avait survécu, soit avec Nathan et Axel, pour comprendre où l'on allait. Caleb restaient avec Torch pour qu'ils soient deux à râlaient.

Du coup, j'étais resté avec Shawn, Xavier et Jordan, (quand les deux derniers ne chercher pas de la nourriture pour Jordan), ils m'avaient parlé de tous ce qu'avait fait Raimon avant que je les connaisse. Et ils avaient fait beaucoup de chose...

\- Il y a du bruit dehors, dit Torch.

\- Tu entends quelques choses ? demanda Shawn.

Torch haussa les épaules, mais je ne savais pas si c'était pour dire qu'ils ne savait ou s'il disait qu'il s'en fichait. Sûrement la deuxième proposition. Personne ne dit rien, pendant un certain temps.

Le silence commençait à devenir pesant, quand la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Nathan, Axel !

Je n'avais jamais vu Jude aussi heureux de ma vie. Les deux garçons entrèrent dans notre jolie cellule, nous laissant voir qu'ils étaient accompagnés.

Quand on était dans la forêt, on n'avait pas pu voir les traits de Minami à cause de l'obscurité, mais à la lumière de la cellule, ses cheveux et ses yeux presque transparents ressortaient sur son uniforme.

\- Désolée, mais vous devez rester encore un peu de temps ici, les meneurs ont une dernière chose à faire, nous annonça Cate.

Avant que quelqu'un est pu répondre (Torch et Caleb), la porte se referma. On se retourna tous vers Nathan et Axel. Avant que quiconque est pu parler Nathan leva les mains, en même temps qu'Axel.

\- On va tous vous expliquait.

Jude leva les yeux au ciel. Vraiment c'est deux là, ils étaient vraiment très synchrone quand ils voulaient. Mais j'étais trop curieux pour en faire la remarque.

\- En fait on a juste rencontré un Conseil, amenée d'une pièce à l'autre sans rien dire, et compris que nous étions finalement accepté.

Axel avait apparemment décidé de faire un raccourci de ce qu'il avait vécu, car vu la façon dont Nathan à froncer les sourcils, j'étais presque qu'il nous manquait des informations.

\- Malheureusement, on va tous devoir aller avec Minami, dit Nathan, avec un air penseur.

-Heu, c'est quoi le problème avec Minami, elle n'avait pas l'air méchante ? demanda Jordan.

\- Eh bien, elle prend très au sérieux la sécurité de ses Protecteurs. Elle sais très bien se faire respecter. Elle est très méchante quand elle de mauvaise humeur, quand elle a mal, quand elle est inquiète...

\- Bref, on va super bien s'entendre, ironisa Caleb.

Jordan le regarda avec un air surpris. Ne me dite pas qu'il n'a pas compris que c'était de l'ironie ! Xavier lui jeta un regard exaspéré.

\- C'est quoi les Protecteurs ? demanda Jude en ignorant la remarque de Caleb.

\- A Al-Far, chaque personne rentre dans une catégorie: Les Protecteurs, Les Lettrés, Les Intègres, Les Métayers et Les Itinérants. Chaque catégorie à une spécialité qui sert au fonctionnement de la ville et de nos relations au monde extérieur.

On se retourna pour voir un groupe de personne devant la porte de notre belle cellule. On voyait au fond Minami et Cate qui semblait attendre. Enfin on comprenait que Cate attendait, car Minami gardait un visage impassible.

La personne qui venait de parler se retourna vers Nathan.

\- On s'est arrangé, vu que Minami ne pouvait pas tous vous prendre, sans que les trois quart de votre groupe finisse à la morgue, on à décidé de prendre deux de vous chacun.

Nathan hocha la tête, comme s'il était d'accord, ce qui voudrait dire qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait, Axel fit de même, mais le reste du groupe regardait la jeune fille comme si elle avait deux têtes. Bon, je devais avoué que je n'avais pas compris, non plus.

\- Mais avant je crois que quelqu'un veut te voir.

Nathan la regarda. Mais il n'eu pas le temps de faire quoique se soit. Une furie au cheveux bleu lui fonça dessus.

\- **Espèce de crétin, t'as pas eu l'idée de me prévenir que tu avais survécu ?! Ça fait plus d'un mois que je te cherche, si tu recommences je t'étrangle !**

Et même temps, la soeur de Nathan lui sauta dessus. Je fermai les yeux, ne voulant pas voir comment Nathan allait mourir. Même si j'avais une petite idée. J'entendis le garçon aux cheveux bleus dire: "Toi aussi tu m'as manquer ?"

Je rouvris les eux dans la seconde qui suivit. Et tout ça pour découvrir Bellatrix accroché au coup de son frère. La fille qui avait parlé juste avant rigolait pendant que les autres personnes avec elle se contenté au mieux de sourire, ou de rester impassible (Minami le retour).

\- Bon, maintenant que vous avez finit, on peut peut-être vous expliquez.

On se retourna tous vers le garçon qui avait parlé, et qui était appuyé contre la porte. Dans sa manière de parler, il ressemblait à Minami, mais niveau physique c'était autre chose.

Il avait les cheveux verts, là ou Minami les avait bleus transparents et les yeux de la même couleur, lui avait les yeux argentés.

\- Donc, de ce qu'on m'a dit nous avons essayer de déterminé les meilleurs binômes possibles. Il y aura Jude et Xavier chez Mei, ensuite Paolo et Shawn chez Shigeru, après Fox et Jordan avec Zaya. Il y a Nathan et Axel accueilli par Magnus. Et il reste Caleb et Torch avec moi.

On regarda Minami en se demandant si elle avait vraiment dans quoi elle s'embarquer en prenant Caleb et Torch, ENSEMBLE. Franchement il fallait, ou être fou, ou très doué dans l'enterrement de personne pour faire ça.

"Ou alors il faut s'appelé Minami" me dit une voix dans ma conscience. Mais dans tous les cas c'est très dangereux, voire suicidaire.

\- Eh vous êtes sûr de vouloir prendre Torch et Caleb ? demanda Shawn, avec un air surpris.

Toutes les personnes présentes se figèrent, avant de se retournaient vers Minami avec un regard inquiet. Minami leva un sourcil indiquant clairement que cette remarque ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Mais en même temps, j'étais quand même un peu content de voir une émotion sur son visage, enfin peut-être pas sûr, si je prends en compte la colère que je voyais s'afficher au fur et à mesure sur le visage de Minami.

D'un seul coup, sans qu'on comprennent comment, une dague apparut dans les mains de la jeune fille. De fine bandes de fumés noirs parcouraient son cours, sans pour autant se dispersé dans l'air.

En un mouvement de poignet sa dague fusa vers la tête de Shawn, mais finit à quelques millimètres au dessus. Minami s'approcha de Shawn.

\- Je suis aussi sûr des les prendre, que tu commences à m'énervé.

Une meneuse s'avança une main au-dessus de l'épaule de Minami mais sans la toucher. Celle-ci repris son poignard avant de se retourner vers Caleb et Torch.

\- Je vous prends tout les deux, mais il est clair que vous avez intérêt à m'écouter.

Bizarrement les deux ne dirent rien. Minami finit par se détourner de nous, attendant juste que les autres est finit. A ce moment tous les meneurs se détendirent d'un coup.

\- Vous serez chacun former pour pouvoir vous intégrés dans les maisons qui vous accueille, dit la rousse.

Après que la meneuse qui avait retenu Minami, est fait les présentations, chaque meneurs pris son binôme et partis. J'étais donc avec Shawn, pour rentre avec les Métayers.

Il nous rester plus qu'à découvrir ce que le futur nous réserver.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Pdv: Fox_

Jordan et moi venions de finir une semaine chez les Intègres. Ils nous avais très bien accueillit, et avait fait leur possible pour nous aider à nous intégrer, je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il faisait des nuits blanches chaque plaine lune, (non pas que ça me gênait d'en faire).

Quand on avait demander, on nous avait fait comprendre que nous n'avions pas à savoir. Pour exacte on nous avait dit: "Secret, ne posais pas de questions, faites ce qu'on fait." Les Intègres avaient l'habitude de dire ce qu'ils pensaient de façon directe, et tant pis si ça ne plaisait pas. Ils étaient vraiment sincère.

La meneuse Zaya, avait même demander à ses deux lieutenants, Luna et Inwë de rester avec nous pour qu'on puisse leur poser les questions que nous voulions.

Au début de la semaine Zaya avait voulut le faire elle même, mais Luna et Inwë lui avait fait comprendre de façon très directe qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps de rester avec nous pendant 10 à 12 heures. Jordan leur avait demander ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps.

Inwë lui avait dit que même si les Intègres était parmi la catégorie la moins occupé, il fallait toujours former les enfants quand ils n'étaient pas à l'école chez les Lettrés, organisé les différents procès, vu que les Intègres étaient les seuls juges en général et que c'était eux qui étaient chargés du tribunal.  
Et vu que chaque jugement était vérifier au minimum par Zaya, sinon tous les meneurs, elle avait suffisamment de travail pour avoir des journées chargées.

Je m'accoudai à la barrière qui entourait le toit, regardant le quartier des Intègres s'éteindre petit à petit. Des pas résonnèrent dans le silence de la nuit. je me retournai, pensant voir Jordan venir me chercher parce qu'il avait faim.

Mais à la place d'un Jordan affamé, je me retrouvai avec une Zaya et un renard blanc la suivant comme son ombre. Elle s'accouda à côté de moi, regardant devant elle.E

\- Tout va bien ? demandai je curieux de savoir pourquoi elle était là, alors que je savais qu'elle avait une réunion avec Luna, Inwë et d'autres..

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, si bien que je crus pendant un moment qu'elle ne m'avait pas entendu.

\- Al-Far se fissure.

Sa voix n'était qu'un chuchotement portait par le vent. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle me parlait. Je ne dis rien, attendant qu'elle en dise plus.

\- Elle avait dit qu'il en viendrait, mais est-ce vous ?

\- Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Luna posa une main sur l'épaule de Zaya, et Inwë sourit en me regardant, mon visage devait laisser voir mon incompréhension.

\- Dilys l'a dit, alors ça sera.

Zaya leva les yeux au ciel en entendant Luna parlait. Sa lieutenante été vraiment une rêveuse, opposé total de Inwë, qui était vraiment terre à terre. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi ils ont été choisis tous les deux.

\- Pourtant, tout tombe, ne le sens-tu pas ?

Luna et Inwë se regardèrent derrière Zaya. Les yeux noirs d'Inwë rencontrèrent les opales de Luna, cherchant une réponse. Les yeux d'opales de Luna se fixèrent des les noirs d'Inwë, trouvant une question.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière nous, mais les deux lieutenants ne se retournèrent pas. Je le fis. Une jeune fille aux cheveux presque blanc, et au yeux tellement noirs, qu'on ne discernait pas la pupille de l'iris s'avancer, elle donnait l'impression de savoir. De tout savoir.

Elle passa devant Luna, Inwë et moi sans nous regarder, et pris Zaya dans ses bras. Les deux lieutenants sourirent avant de me regarder. Je haussai un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi, cette fille avait le droit de toucher la meneuse, alors qu'on m'avait dit que c'était clairement interdit, et que tu pouvais être bannit si le tribunal jugea ça pour une agression.

\- C'est Nielthi, elle ne réponds pas au même règle que les autres, m'expliqua Luna.

J'allais lui demander pourquoi, quand Inwë secoua la tête, pour me faire comprendre que ça n'était pas le moment. Les deux filles restèrent un moment sans bouger, Nielthi la rassurant, parlant de façon a ce que seule Zaya l'entende.

Au bout d'un certain temps, alors que je commençai vraiment a avoir froid, une fois de plus, la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Alors, vous faites quoi dehors ? Allez viens Fox, j'ai faim, viens m'avez avec moi.

Jordan me sauta dessus, agrippant mon bras et me tirant de toute ses forces, je jetai un regard désolé à Luna et Inwë et me laissai entraîner pas Jordan. Après tout, Zaya était gentille, mais je n'avais rien compris de ce qu'il était en train de se passer.

Jordan me traîna jusque dans les cuisines, où quelques intègres restaient encore, certain mangeant, d'autre discutant. Une petite fille au cheveux blond, presque blanc remonté dans un chignon tressé arriva vers nous. Elle avait les yeux gris/vert qui attirait le regard, et une couronne frontale argenté qui lui traverser le front et se mélanger à ses cheveux. En plus de ses vêtements blanc, elle avait beaucoup de grâce.

Atheleen sourit en tendant des gâteaux à Jordan. En moins d'une semaine, il avait fait sa réputation dans les cuisines, et tout le monde savait qu'il aimait goûter tous les plats dont il avait le droit. Et qu'il disait son avis de façon très franche.

Je me souviens encore de la tête du gars auquel il avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de se réorienté parce que "Ce plat à le gout d'herbe et de boue, en plus de sentir le caca de vache".

Oui bon, Jordan n'était une des personnes des plus diplomate au monde, mais je le savais déjà...

Mais les intègres avaient appréciaient sa franchise, et à ma grande surprise, il avait été encourager par toutes les personnes qui cuisiner à venir autant qu'il voulait, tant qu'il était d'accord pour goûter à un peu de tout.

Atheleen avait pris l'habitude de faire différent gâteau pour que Jordan les goûte et lui donne son avis. Atheleen avait d'une certaine manière pris beaucoup d'importance pour moi, elle était une de ses personnes qui quoi qu'il arrive, vous rend heureux d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Elle m'avait à comprendre plus de chose ici, que je n'en avais jamais compris. Ma petite soeur était partie, mais j'en avais trouvé une autre.


	5. Chapitre 5

_Pdv: Jude_

Mei nous avait emmenés chez les Lettrés, et elle nous a fait visiter son quartier avec ses deux lieutenants: Galadriel et Nazgriel.

Galadriel avait les cheveux bleus et verts, les deux couleurs se confondaient pour former un mélange étonnant, mais agréable à regarder. Elle avait des yeux vairons, un bleu glacier et l'autre marron clair, et ils pétilliaient, mais il y avait une certaine retenu, qui semblait te dire _"je suis gentille, mais ne viens pas me faire chier."_

Nazgriel, lui, était châtain, avec des reflets roux et des yeux roses clairs perturbants. On avait l'impression qu'ils étaient fixés sans vraiment pouvoir te voir. Très perturbant, j'avais toujours l'impression qu'il te jugeait pour savoir quel serait la meilleure façon de te soutirer des informations. Il me donnait envie de m'excuser, alors même que je savais que je n'avais rien fait de mal.

Même Mei, qui nous avait semblé assez sympathique avait une certaine gravité dans les yeux. Les trois semblaient constament sur leur garde, comme si on pouvait à tout moment les tuer. La meneuse n'arrêtait pas de porter la main au fourreau de son arme, et ses yeux étaient constamment en train de fouiller l'horizon.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi les trois plus importants Lettrés étaient aussi tendus, mais il y avait définitvement quelque chose qui les rendait nerveux. Pourtant j'avais beau chercher, je n'arrivais vraiment à comprendre le problème. Il faudrait que je me renseigne pendant le repas du soir, auprès de Nathan ou au pire d'Isabelle.

Mei, Nazgriel et Galdriel nous avaient expliquer comment fonctionner leur quartier et globallement le reste de la ville, notamment le fait qu'ils étaient les professeurs de tout les élèves d'Al-Far. Même si j'aimais bien apprendre, et le fait que nous allions pouvoir voir une classe avec leur Dame, la professeur en somme, j'avais été encore plus réjouit de savoir qu'il y avait des repas communs tous les soirs avec les autres quartiers pour que les familles puissent se voir souvent.

J'avais remarqué que beaucoup d'animaux , et après avoir croisé une girafe en liberté, je me décidé à poser la question à la lieutenant.

\- Oh ! Tu veux parler des dusha ? Et bien se sont des animaux qui nous sont fidèles. Peut-être que tu comprendras mieux si nous appelions les notres. Mei ? Pouvons-nous ?

Mei nous fixa en hochant la tête. Alors que je m'attendais à une question de leur part, aucun des trois ne bougea, semblant juste patienté en nous regardant. Pourtant des bruits se firent entendre derrière nous, et quand on se retourna, on vit un grand cheval marron qui avançait vers nous.

Galadriel s'avança et passa ses doigts de la crinière du cheval. Qui sembla l'appréciait, vu qu'il décida d'en faire autant à grand renfort de coup de tête avec les cheveux bicolores de sa propriétaire qui se laissa faire. Derrière le cheval de Galadriel se tenait un loup blanc.

Il n'était pas spécialement grand ou imposant, mais ses yeux de bronze laissait percevoir une intelligence et sagesse que je ne pensais trouver dans les yeux d'un animal. Il s'avança sans nous regardait, et vient s'asseoir aux côtés de Mei qui le regardait avec affection. Quand à Nazgriel il s'était acroupit au niveau d'un héron qui nous fixait de la même manière que son maître, ce qui était vraiment malaisant.

\- C'est.. Ils sont assez impressionnants.

Mei nous sourit avec impatience, et Galadriel soupira comme si elle savait ce qu'il allait se passer ensuite.

\- Evidemment qu'ils sont impressionnants ! Se sont les notres, ils ne peuvent qu'être expetionnels.

On se retourna vers Nazgriel qui nous regardait en lêvant un sourcil. Bon, à ce stade, ce mec n'était plus perturbant, il était carrément flippant là !

Puis Nazgriel se prit une tape sur l'arrière de la tête, et son visage se transforma en une grimace d'indignation, lorsqu'il se retourna vers Mei.

Au moment où il allait parlé, j'eu l'impression qu'on venait de me verser un seau d'eau glacé et malgré moi, je ne pus me retenir de frissoner. Xavier à côté de moi se mordit la lèvre, et j'étais sûr qu'il avait ressentit la même chose que moi. Mei hocha la tête dans le vide, alors que les deux lieutenants nous fixaient, comme si nous étions une égnime dont ils n'avaient pas la réponse.

Finalement, on repris la visite des lieux en ignorants ce qu'il venait de se passer, même si j'avais l'impression que nous allions en réentendre parler. Mei nous décrit les principales traits de caractères de Lettrés.

Les Lettrés avait un goût pour apprendre et faire apprendre de nouvelles choses aux autres, et naturellement, c'étaient eux qui s'occupaient de la bibliothèque et des écoles. Ils ont donné les bases de toutes les matières, du collège au université. C'était aux parents de les éduquer pour la maternelle et la primère. De plus, chaque personne pouvait approfondir une matière, s'il y avait l'accord de son meneur et que la matière pouvait être approfondit.

Même si recevoir un refus pour une demande de poursuite d'étude n'était jamais arrivé depuis la création de la ville, aucun meneur ne veut mettre en colère un meneur Lettré , instinct de survie oblige. Le savoir été sacré pour cette caste.

Ensuite, on nous a fait découvrir la bibliothèque. Ou plutôt La Bibliothèque. Je n'en avais jamais vu d'aussi grande de ma vie. Galadriel nous avait expliqué que les Itinérants avaient une liste de livres manquants, et que quand ils les trouver à l'Exterieur, ils les récupérés pour leur ramener,qu'ils puissent les ajouter avec les autres trouvailles.

Sachant que Nazgriel avait dit cette ville, et surtout, le fait que leur façon de fonctionner existait depuis 8 siècles, j'étais impressionné, les itinérants ont fait du bon travail. Mei nous montra leur dernière trouvaille. Des manuscrits qui dataient de l'Antiquité. Les manuscrits d'Archimède.

De la façon dont les regardait Galadriel, on avait l'impression que Noël arrivait avant l'heure. Ce qui était peut-être le cas pour elle. Heureusement qu'on nous avais promis que nous pouvions venir quand nous voulions, sinon je pense que j'aurais pris le livre des mains de Mei et je serais partit en courant pour pouvoir le lire tranquillement.

Galadriel avait dit que l'on pourrait peut-être croiser les autres membres du groupe, bien qu'il ne faille pas s'attendre à les voir tout de suite, il fallait leur laisser le temps de s'habituer à leur caste.

J'avais fini par y croiser Caleb et Torch envoyé par Minami pour chercher le livre numéro AK 2418 SFW. Leur seul problème c'est que ce livre n'existait pas, je l'avais chercher sur la base de donnée, accessible aux lettrés et aux étudiants pour essayer de les aider. Mais je ne leur avais pas dit, il y avait sûrement une raison pour laquelle ils avait été envoyé chercher ce livre.

Je demande quand même si ils ont du regarder dans toute la bibliothèque avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'existait pas ? Bien que je pense que nous puissions faire le tour de cette bibliothèque en une journée entière. Non, en fait, c'était tout simplement impossible.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que le soir qui suivit, ils avaient été de très mauvaise humeur, et avaient jété régulièrement des regards noirs en direction de Minami, et de ses deux lieutenants, tout en marmonnant des mots sans lien dont "test" "ravin" et "mort tragique".

Xavier, lui, y avait croisé Fox et Jordan, mais nous ne savions pas pourquoi ils étaient là. Les deux étaient passés devant lui, Jordan accroché à Fox, répétant qu'il avait faim, et Fox l'ignorant totalement pour sortir de la bibliothèque.

Fox, Torch, Xavier, ou même Dvaline avait du supporter Jordan pendant plusieurs journées entière. Pire encore, pendant une année entière. Enfin à force, ils auvaient dû s'y habituer, si cela étaient possible de s'habituer à Jodan, mais quand même, il pouvait être très agaçant ...

Le lendemain, Mei avait demandé à ses deux lieutenants de nous faire visiter les différentes chambres. Je me souviens toujours de la première fois que nous étions rentrait dans une chambre d'Al-Far. Le plus marquant n'est pas la fait d'être dans une chambre, ça restait juste une selle de classe, mais une personne qui y été m'avait marqué.

Elle n'avait pas l'air de faire partie des plus intelligents, mais il y avait quelque chose en elle de vraiment troublant. Elle avait un petit quelque chose qui te disais de l'écuter si tu voulais revoir la lumière du jour encore une fois, pourtant elle était juste une enfant et elle n'avait rien fait qui sortait de l'ordinaire.

Quand nous étions entrer, elle était au fond de la chambre, regardant, non pas nous comme onaurait pu s'y attendre, mais les autres enfants qui nous fixer. Ils murmuraient entre eux, faisant beaucoup de bruit. Leur Dame ne réussissant pas à les calmer, elle s'était décoller du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée, elle avait haïssait un sourcil, son regard parcourant les autres.

Ils s'étaient tus, attendant qu'elle fasse autre chose que les fixer avec désapprobation. Elle nous regarda et il n'y avait que de la pure déception dans ses yeux, aucun jugement, juste cette glacante déception, puis elle nous sourit, et le sentiment de puissance qu'elle dégageait jusqu'à présent s'effaça.

\- Je suis Atheleen, Intègre, bienvenue dans notre chambre. Voici Dame Elendrë.

Nazgriel s'était légèrement avancer en faisant un signe de tête à Dame Elendrë.

\- Jude et Xavier, Lettrés.

J'avais jeté un regard à Galadriel surpris que nous soyons présenté ainsi, mais elle nous avait juste regarder, ignorant totalement qu'elle voyait dans mon regard. Après ça nous avions passé une bonne journée, et j'avais hâte de revoir les autres ce soir.


End file.
